Web-based application development may entail many different HTML pages. When designing such applications, it could be a tremendous investment of time and resources to separately code each page. This investment is wasteful, especially when many similar or identical elements appear in multiple pages.
Additionally, web developers who are developing HTML templates are not usually forced to use existing functions and design interfaces. Thus, several different templates could end up being developed to perform the same functions. Each of these templates may well be unique because different programmers program with their own unique styles. Because of this uniqueness, central design changes are not practical. Thus, not only are development costs high for such applications, support costs are also.
It would therefore be beneficial to develop a library of elements that are reusable in design time. A need exists for a framework for creating and using reusable elements in design time to generate HTML pages. This framework would preferably be runtime and device independent.